1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional vehicle power adaptor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved car cigarette lighter plug for adapting electronic apparatuses to car cigarette lighter sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information technology develops, various portable electronic apparatuses such as laptop computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA) have become popular than ever. These electronic apparatuses when used outdoor are typically powered by rechargeable batteries such as lithium battery, NiMH battery, or NiCd battery that are subject to low power situations. When the battery runs out of power, a charger is often needed.
Adapter that is able to insert into a car cigarette lighter socket is known in the art. However, the prior art adapter is not very convenient for use since once the adapter is inserted into the car cigarette lighter socket, the lighter plug has to be pulled out and cannot be used at one time.
It is a primary object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional car adapter comprising at least a socket unit and a connector. When using the connector for charging or other purposes, the socket unit may be used at the same time for inserting a car cigarette lighter plug or other devices. Consequently, the adapter is convenient for use and is flexible.
According to the claimed invention, a multifunctional car adapter is provided. The multifunctional car adapter comprises a main body with a first chamber therein and a connecting portion, the connecting portion having a second chamber; a plug unit disposed in the second chamber; a socket unit disposed in the first chamber and being electrically connected with the plug unit; and a USB connector electrically connected with the plug unit.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.